1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to racks for shipping and storing industrial products. More particularly, the present invention relates to modular shipping and storage racks and components therefor.
2. Prior Art
As is well known to those working in the shipping and storage industries, there is a veritable plethora of rack systems used for the transport and/or storage of countless numbers of items ranging from fasteners, to automobiles, to heavy industrial equipment and so forth. Generally, such rack systems are designed for a particular purpose, such as the transport or storage of a particular type of item, be it tools, gears, bumpers, wheels, etc. As a rule, a rack system designed for a particular purpose is not readily adaptable for another purpose. For example, rack systems optimized for storage make poor shipping containers, as they are generally built to take primarily downward loads. In addition, such systems ordinarily provide little protection to the merchandise from the jolts and jarring that are inherent to stevedoring operations. On the other hand, rack systems optimized for shipment of merchandise generally make poor storage devices. To the applicant's knowledge, the design of rack systems which accommodate a wide range of products of varying size in both shipping and storage functions is still in its infancy.
What is needed is a modular rack system, the configuration of which can be readily modified to accept a variety of merchandise, and which can be ganged, expanded, contracted, or fitted with accessories, as needed. Additional desirable qualities would be that the modular rack system, when assembled and loaded, be easily moved by forklift and readily fitted with lift cables, and that when no longer needed for storage or transport purposes, it be easily disassemblable, stowable, and transportable.